The present disclosure relates to an electronic device.
In the related art, JP 2009-230244A, for example, discloses a device including a main unit over which a keyboard for inputting information is provided and a display unit over which a display for displaying information is provided, the device being configured to slide and tilt up/tilt down the display unit with respect to the main unit by use of a slide mechanism and a tilt-up/tilt-down mechanism.